Typhoon 2
Typhoon 2 was a Scottish, Heavyweight robot built by Team Typhoon from Edinburgh. It was the first heavyweight built by the Edinburgh Air Cadets after the success they had in the Middleweight competitions on Robot Wars with their robot Typhoon. Typhoon 2 like the rest of the robots in the teams family kept the same design, a rotating 4-wheel driven cone-shaped robot with a heavy steel outer ring painted in the RAF crest with 4 hammer cutters on the sides. It first appeared in the Annihilator in Robot Wars: Extreme 2 where it was the first to be eliminated before competing in and winning the 7th Wars on a controversial judge's decision against Storm 2. It notably destroyed the Arena twice in the Grand Final. It was due to compete in the Third World Championship as a result of becoming UK Champion but it pulled out as the team did not have enough spare batteries to allow them to compete in this event and the Middleweight Melee. After Robot Wars' original run finished, Typhoon 2 competed in RoboGames 2005 where it beat Megabyte on the way to the Final where it was meant to fight Sewer Snake. However due to irreparable damage being taken from the Megabyte fight, it couldn't carry on and finished with a Silver Medal. Team Typhoon also won three Middleweight titles with the original Typhoon '''and the Extreme 2 Lightweight Championship with '''Typhoon Thunder. This robot was combined with an identical Lightweight named Typhoon Lightning '''to form the Middleweight custerbot '''Typhoon Twins '''that reached the Extreme 2 Middleweight Final. The team also entered the Featherweight Championship in Series 7 and RoboGames 2005 with '''Typhoon Cadet. Gary Cairns would later compete in the 2016 reboot of Robot Wars with '''PP3D '''and fittingly fought a grudge match with Storm 2 which it lost. Extreme 2 For its debut Robot Wars appearance, Typhoon 2 exclusively competed in the Annihilator in the second series of Extreme, where it was placed up against Revenge of Trouble & Strife, Thermidor 2, Raging Reality, Kan-Opener and Major Tom. No sign of its future promise or the success of its predecessors was evident in the first round. In this battle, Typhoon 2 spun up to speed, but its first blow skewered it on the claws on Kan-Opener, stopping the spinner completely. It was unable to start spinning again, and before it could retreat to make a run, Raging Reality came in and flipped Typhoon 2 over onto its back, where it was unable to self-right. Typhoon 2 was eventually counted out, and eliminated from the competition. Series 7 The eventual champion was almost eliminated in its very first fight with 4th seeds Bigger Brother, veterans Colossus and newcomers U.R.O. In this battle, it did very little whilst Colossus was flipped over by Bigger Brother, and U.R.O. broke down. Typhoon mostly followed Bigger Brother as it attacked U.R.O., forming a temporary alliance. Typhoon 2 wasn't spinning properly and was eventually flipped over by Bigger Brother as well, but caught a lucky break as Colossus and U.R.O. were immobilised first. Only when Typhoon was turned over could it start to spin up to speed. In the second round, Typhoon 2 came up against Hammerhead 2. It instantly ran away to get the disc up to speed. Hammerhead could not catch Typhoon until it had already reached top speed. It began to strike Hammerhead until the Dutch entry lost drive on one side. Side panels started being ripped off Hammerhead until it completely broke down and was counted out. Team Typhoon referenced this battle when asked about their favourite match in the series, in their Grand Final interview. The Heat Final against Iron-Awe 2.1 was done in similar fashion. Typhoon ran away to start spinning, and Iron-Awe was unable to catch it, due to the arena floor being coated in a slippery substance for Sir Killalot's benefit. Typhoon 2 was almost at full speed which caused Iron-Awe to spin violently each time it was hit, in combination with the slippery floor. The flipper was buckled and Iron-Awe hit the wall after one of Typhoon's strikes where it broke down, and was counted out. Typhoon kept its distance afterwards, and progressed to the series semi-finals. The first round of the Semi-Final was fairly easy for Typhoon 2, as it took just one strike to knock 14th seeds Thermidor 2 (one of the machines present in Typhoon 2's annihilator loss) out, clashing between the lobster's claw and wheel. Typhoon 2 did not hit Thermidor any more times than necessary, and progressed to the next round, leaving Thermidor to be attacked by the house robots. In the second round it once again ran away to get up to full spinning speed, but Atomic instantly came in and attempted to flip it. Typhoon was launched across the arena, not quite turning over. However, on Atomic's second flipping attempt, it got the flipper caught on the angle grinders and flipped itself over. Instead of self-righting, the flipper stayed stuck open and it started venting CO2 gas. By this point Typhoon 2 was spinning so quickly that a whirring sound could be heard coming from it. After a few spectacular strikes, sending sparks flying and causing major damage, Atomic completely broke down and Typhoon 2 was through to the Grand Final. Typhoon 2 met its first non-flipper robot in a 1 -on-1 match in the Grand Final; the 11th seeds X-Terminator. It too had a spinning weapon but its height and low speed meant it couldn't catch or strike Typhoon 2. After a few strikes, X-Terminator's drive-train for the flywheel was knocked loose, leaving it with no weaponry. However, Typhoon 2 hit the arena wall, destroying it, so cease was called. The judges said that Typhoon 2 was potentially the most dangerous robot in Robot Wars, as no other had ever destroyed the wall with a spinning weapon at such a high power. The bout was restarted and X-Terminator was knocked out in one strike, so Typhoon 2 progressed through to the Final. What followed was arguably the most controversial fight of Robot Wars against New Blood champions Storm 2. The 16th seed charged straight at Typhoon 2 but missed, it then simply bounced away after the first strike with no damage. Typhoon 2 ran away until it hit the arena wall and stopped spinning. Storm 2 then came in and attempted to flip Typhoon 2. Typhoon 2 got away and struggled to get up to speed, so Storm 2 came once again and attempted to flip it. Typhoon 2 escaped once more and got up to speed. It then hit the wall and knocked another panel out, so cease was called again. The arena wall was fixed and the battle started again. Storm 2 was able to attack Typhoon 2 even when it was spinning at full speed without sustaining any damage. It pushed Typhoon 2 into Matilda's CPZ and attempted to flip it again. Typhoon 2 was pushed across the arena where one of the blades caught on the pit panel and gave it an opportunity to escape. It got up to full spinning speed again and was nearly pushed into the pit. Storm 2 started slowing down and Typhoon 2 stopped spinning. Storm 2 started slamming Typhoon 2 into the wall, where a panel at the front came off just moments before cease was called. The judges said that control and aggression was won by Storm 2, but that style and damage was won by Typhoon 2. But since damage carries the most points, the win, and the Championship Title, was controversially awarded to Typhoon 2. As the new UK champion, Typhoon 2 was due to enter The Third World Championship and fight Tough as Nails and Rawbot in its first battle. However, the team had run out of batteries (although Pearce claimed the robot was having "technical difficulties"), having used their last ones for their Middleweight robot to defend its title in the Middleweight Championship. Because of this, Typhoon 2 was forced to withdraw and the other two robots were left to fight alone. RoboGames 2005 Typhoon's first fight was against SJ. Typhoon 2 gets up to speed and attacks SJ head on, but is almost toppled. Typhoon dodges SJ's attacks and manages to get around it where Typhoon smacks into the corner of SJ causing heavy damage. SJ turns around and tries to smack Typhoon head on but misses causing Typhoon 2 to take the entire back panel off knocking it immobile. Typhoon 2 fought Towering Inferno. The battle was very quick with Typhoon getting one hit on Towering Inferno and knocking the robot out instantly. Typhoon 2 fought SJ again. In this battle Typhoon span up to full capacity but is instantly slammed by its opponent and using its axe it flipped Typhoon on to its side. While on its side SJ slammed Typhoon into the arena wall which helped right Typhoon 2. Typhoon tries to get away but is constantly pursued by SJ who has clearly learnt from the previous meet up. Typhoon gets another hit but is sent flying into the arena corner where the spinner stops spinning temporarily allowing for SJ to continuously assault it. SJ manages to get Typhoon by the arena wall again where it flips Typhoon over once more and decides to leave it to be counted out, fearing of repeating the same mistake. In its final fight Typhoon 2 fought Megabyte. The two spinners get up to speed where they act very cautious of one another. Eventually the two hit one another sending the two machines at the ends of the arena. The two robots instantly stop working, with Megabyte spinning but standing still and Typhoon moving ever so slightly. As Typhoon was still technically moving it won the fight but took tremendous amounts of damage meaning it couldn't fight Sewer Snake in the final. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 12 *Losses: 4 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robogames competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots from Scotland Category:UK Robot Wars Semi-Finalists Category:UK Robot Wars Grand-Finalists Category:Annihilator competitors Category:World Championship competitors Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots that represented military or emergency services Category:Robots named after weather Category:Robots that bore the Scottish flag Category:Champions Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:UK Robot Wars Champions Category:Runners Up Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:RoboGames 2005 competitors Category:Robots that have forfeited Category:Silver Medallists Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robots to finish in the Top 4 Category:Robots which have damaged the arena